Present portable coolers, storage containers or icechest vary in their outside dimensions, depending on the capacity of the storage compartment contained therein. Predominately the measurements are either in gallons or more frequently in quart capacity. Until fairly recently, present devices were basically all constructed with large storage compartments. However, storage space has become more limited and convenience factors have dictated that devices of such, with smaller outside dimensions be designed. Many are available now with smaller dimensions, but are also limited in their use. In having to choose which present device is sufficient to accomodate the varied needs each individual has, created yet another problem. One device is either too large for the particular situation or the other is too small. For example, to carry six beverage cans in a cooler designed to hold twenty four or more is inconvenient and difficult to handle for most people. On the other hand, if you have a cooler which can hold only six beverage cans, and the needs calls for a capacity device to hold twenty four, the cooler is useless altogether. Such a situation has caused most people to purchase two or more of the present devices that are available in order to meet their requirements. This unnecessary expense could be avoided with the present invention, while the various needs the average individual has will still be met in a single device.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a convenient and practical portable cooler, storage container or icechest, which has a storage compartment of versatile capacity to meet the overall needs of most individuals while maintaining outside dimensions that are easy to transport and store. The present invention relates to the utility and improvements made on applicants prior applications for the original design, now Ser. Nos. 730,302 filed May 3, 1985 and 769,880 filed Aug. 27, 1985 which are still pending at this time. The present invention will provide a multifunctional portable cooler, storage container or icechest that can be used in lieu of several present devices in meeting the varied needs of people ina single device, thereby eliminating the cost of owning several present devices. The present invention has the usefulness and flexibility found in no single present device.